Orange
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Ichigo is forced to accompany Rangiku on a mission. When things get hastey, and the two are stranded without her powers in the real world, how will they cope and get back to soul society before Shigekuni finds out her powers are gone? Rated M for later
1. Mission Accepted

Ichigo sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. School seemed to suck more these days, and soul society was just a pain in his ass. He barely had anytime to himself, and that really bothered him. How was he supposed to lead a double life? He was half dead for crying out loud! Nothing could get worse than that, or so he thought. The best thing about having something bad happen are the benefits afterwards. Some people grow stronger, some gain money, but Ichigo gained..

"RANGIKU!!!" The orange haired teens eyes nearly popped out of his head as he fell onto the floor, staring up at the volupuous orange haired woman. Her enormous bust hadn't crossed his mind first though; it was the pink panties she wore that were visible as she squatted, of all things, in her school uniform in his window.

"Ichigo?" He must've looked quite stupid, staring at her prized spot as his face lit up a dark shade of red. Quickly recovering himself, Ichigo stood, folding his arms as he looked away.

"What do you want? You can't just come barging in through my window at any time." Rangiku chuckled at his expression. Much to her amusment, it was. Seeing him so flustered. She often thought only Yoruichi could do that to him.. Looks like she has taken up that duty now. Yoruichi had been missing for quite some time. Everyone only assumed she were with Kisuke in Soul Society. Rangiku happened to know Ichigo was worried about her. Ever since the dark skinned goddess went missing, he hasn't been the same; often staring off into space.

"I only came to inform you that soul society has a mission." Figures. They always butted in when he had a break from school.

"Whats this mission?" Ichigo asked, watching as she stepped in and sat on the bed. His eye twitched a bit as she purposely, or so he claims, thrusted her large chest up at him, leaning back on her hands. Ichigo couldn't help it when his eyes wondered over her body a bit.

"Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the 14th squad and Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th squad are to exterminate a group of gathering hollows." Ichigo laughed slightly at her professional tone. Normally she were goofy.

"Us? Why just the two of us? Wheres Toshiro?" Quite suspicious it were. Him alone with Rangiku on a mission, that would undoubtedly take forever, not to mention the fact that it would be tough since they only send him on hard missions. Unfortunately for him, he had no permanent fukutaicho and instead was paired with another vice captain from a different squad. He would need to change that soon, though. It was bothersome.

"My taicho has alot of work to do." Her voice was as ditsy as ever as she smiled whole hearted. "Its just you and me Ichigo-kun!" Great. Not only was the girl drop dead gorgeous, she was extremely annoying. To him anyways. And he knew Toshiro would agree with him. "Besides, we can get to know each other a little better. I'm not as brainless as I seem, you know."

Maybe she was right. Maybe when he got to know her, he would understand her attitude a bit more, and even get to see a much more mature side of her. Shrugging, he smiled to her.

"Alright. When do we leave?" He asked, heading to his closet and packing a few things. He wouldn't much; being in his shinigami form often affected system so he had no need for sleep or food.

"When your ready we'll head to soul society for further briefing, then we'll return here to the destination and proceed to destroy our targets." It was faint, but Ichigo could sense the anticipation in her voice. Had she wanted to go with him? He brushed off the questions as she opened the gates to Soul Society. Inhaling, he followed her. The two came out on the sunny streets of their precious Soul realm. Rangiku walked beside him, smiling as little kids ran around them. Ichigo felt himself relax as he saw her kneel to one of the youngest girls, picking her up as she carried her to the gates with them. The children all followed, giggling and laughing. Several climbed on Ichigo's back, resulting in a furious orange haired reaper. Rangiku laughed as he ran after them. "Are you done fooling around?"

Ichigo grunted, out of breath as he stopped beside her.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go so we can get this over with." The gates opened, causing the two to straighten themselves and head on to meet Shigekuni. Hopefully he wouldn't send them after too many hollows..

"ONE HUNDRED!?" Ichigo shouted, standing as his mouth dropped. Rangiku giggled, looking up at him as she sat in front of Shigekuni. "No friggin' way!" He said, shaking his head.

"All you do is find them using this locator." Shigekuni continued, placing two cell phones between them. Ichigo stared down at them, then looked back at the Commander of all Reapers. It wasn't that he was against going with Rangiku, but he would be gone for a long time. He had already missed so much school, it was impossible for him to catch up. Soon he'd be as dumb as his father.

"Thats not good.." Ichigo muttered at the thought. Rangiku tilted her head at his words. "Oh, nothing." He said, scratching the back of his head as he sat down next to Rangiku. "So, we find em, kill em, and then I'm homeward bound, right?"

"Until we find you a permanent fukutaicho, yes. When your vice captain has been decided, you'll be confined to soul society unless going out for a mission." Hell in a cell, eh? Ichigo growled as he stood and walked out of the room. Damn that Shigekuni! If Ichigo wanted, he could throw him off his high horse, but then again, everyone had respect for the old geezer. He'd have loads of enemies if he threatened the old bastard.

"So, your going?" Rangiku was fast on his heels, walking beside him as he stepped out and breathed in a breath of fresh air.

"I don't have a choice." He muttered, folding his arms over his chest. He could feel a pair of icy eyes on him, and he turned to see Toshiro walking towards them. Rangiku was immediately obediant as she bowed to her captain.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." She said, smiling. Toshiro looked up at her, standing but a foot infront of her.

"You becareful out there Rangiku." He said softly, giving her a grin. His eyes turned to Ichigo instant death glare. "If anything happens to her, you'll be freezing your ass off for the rest of your pathetic immortal life." Rangiku was unphased by his words as she waved by to him when her and Ichigo began walking off. Oh, it was going to be a simple mission alright... in hell.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...haha...ha... Ahem, s'cuse me (clears throat) Alright, so here is the very first chapter of my new fic, oRaNgE. Pairing: Ichigo x Rangiku. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this fic just yet. I'm still making the idea sketch for it, heh. But, nonetheless, it will be good. I promise you that much, at least, I hope it will be. So, don't sew, that would be entirely pointless seeing as I am dirt poor. And you would get no more than half a penny. Anywho, I don't see much Ichigo x Rangiku fanfics, and I think its about time I write one. I already have a slew of Yoruichi x Ichigo, and theres alot more to come for those two. And I have a Kukaku x Ichigo pairing story, so whats left is Rangiku. Rukia, eh, I'll write one for Rukia x Renji somewhere down the line as well as an Ichigo x Rukia one, though, I'm no where near a dedicated fan for that pairing. Personally and obviously, my favorite Bleach pairing is Yoruichi and Ichigo. Now, enough of my babbling. I don't own Bleach, I only dream I do. R&R Pwease :3


	2. She's A Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. Notta. Zip. Cept the ideas. Credit me for that.

**Chapter: **2

**Title: **She's a Heartbreaker

**A/N: **Ok, the first chapter revealed that Ichigo was sent on a mission with the well endowed Rangiku. We can all imagine how that would be right? The girls two cents to nutty and Ichigo, well, Ichigo is just Ichigo. Anywho, if your not a reader of Cold November Rain, pairing Ichigo and Yoruichi, then you won't know my reason for the format change you see now. Someone said I should. Yepp. Thats my reason. They say I need to clarify I don't own it. Hell, no shit! If I did, I wouldn't be posting fanfics! Thats for sure. I'd make it happen. Without further ado, here is the next installment of oRaNgE. Enjoy

Ichigo couldn't have been anymore MISERABLE. Rangiku wasn't just a ditsy gal, she was a crazy one! They had just gotten back to the 'living realm' and several guys had already had their pride, shall we say, wounded by her, shall we say, rather large assests. The girl used them as weapons! While they'd been walking to their destination, trying to keep their spirit power low, he swore she'd been flirting with guys only to shoot them down when they approach her. She was an evil woman!

"Why are you giving me that look for Ichigo-kun?" The orange haired beauty asked as they took a much needed rest on a park bench. Ichigo only sighed, leaning his head back as he stared up at the sunny sky. She really didn't know what she was doing. She probably had no idea where they were, or where they were going for that matter.

"Would you cut it out."

"Cut what out?" She asked cluelessly, ignoring a whistle. Ichigo was odd to her. She just couldn't figure him out. No matter how many times she tried to look sexy...wait a sec... Rangiku narrowed her eyes a bit, thinking, for once. 'Did I actually want him to notice me?' Of course not! Right? She had her Toshiro-kun... didn't she?

"You know what I mean. Your making all the guys stare at you and..." Smooth, she wasn't even paying attention to a word he was saying! "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ichigo shouted, lifting his head as he gave her one of his 'angry' expressions.

"Sorry Ichigo-kun." The girl laughed, scratching her head nervously. She really had to stop doing that. She wanted the man to like her; not be annoyed by her. He was the new captain after all.

That was a big change for the soul society. They'd excepted someone as young as he; although Toshiro was younger, he was dead when he was appointed captain. Ichigo wsa still very much... alive. In a way, he was fresh from the world of the living. So it was rather surprising he could rise to be a captain. Not to mention he was a vizard.

"Forget it." Ichigo sighed, getting up as he stretched. "Lets go."

Nodding, Rangiku jumped up, ready to follow her substitute captain until a very large hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey-"

"Your pretty cute aren't you." Ichigo's brow twitched as he stopped a moment, but kept walking. Rangiku tore her arm from the mans grasp, tossing him a glare over her shoulder.

"Not interested." She nearly barked as she began following Ichigo. The guy, however, wasn't about to give up on her so easily.

"I'll by you a drink?" He offered, still not taking the hint as he set his hand on her shoulder. Damnit! that was Rangiku's weak spot! Anytime a guy offered her a drink, everyone in soul society knew she'd take the offer. It was a free drink after all.

"Hey buddy, she's with me." Ichigo growled as he had suddenly appeared beside her, his arm draped around her neck. Ichigo towered a couple inches over the guy, looking down at him as he gave him one of his digusted looks. "Come on. lets go Ran." Tugging his arm against her slightly, Rangiku smiled to herself before giving a wink to the man and walking off with her 'boyfriend'.

"I didn't know you felt that way Ichigo."

"I didn't know you took after Yoruichi." Ichigo scoffed, refering to her choice of words. It wasn't going to be easy with this gal. No siry. She was a knockout, a heartbreaker for all guys. She was meant to be seen, but never be touched when in this form. The girl was off limits anyways. There was a certain hot-headed shorty who would kill anyone who laid a finger on her. And Ichigo didn't want to die just yet.

"I didn't know you could be so protective." Rangiku shot back, chuckling slightly as she realized his arm was still around her. Quickly pulling his arm back, Ichigo blushed, looking away. "Don't worry. I won't tell my captain." She smirked, folding her arms behind her head as she walked on. There certainly was no living with her.

"Gee thanks." Ichigo gave her a slight smile, his eyes roaming towards the setting sun as they came across a small bridge. "I guess we better find an inn. It'll be dark soon. And I don't feel like traveling during the night."

"I think there's an inn up ahead. Though I can't be sure. Soul Society maps are a bit out of date." Ah, so she had been paying attention during the meeting. That was unusual. Most of the time, she hadn't bothered to even show up to any meetings. She either had a hang over, didn't 'feel' like coming, or over slept. One thing was sure, he was glad he didn't have to be her permanent captain. It wasn't that she was bad or anything, or that he didn't like her, because he did. He just wouldn't be able to handle her drunken self or all the paper work. Right now, they'd been going easy on him.

Finding the first inn they'd laid eyes on, Ichigo checked them in. Unfortunately, the room they'd been given had only one bed...

So Ichigo threw himself a pillow on the small sofa at the foot of the bed, making himself comfortable as he laid down.

"We had better get to bed now, Rangiku. We've got a long day tomorrow, and I was hoping to get an early start."

"Aw, come on. I wanted to go out for a drink." Rangiku pouted, holding a pillow to her chest as she sat on the bed. Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "Your mean Ichigo-kun!"

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo growled, sitting up and looking at her. She sighed and laid her pillow at the end of the bed, proping it up on the back of the sofa. "Why are you laying down this way?"

"I'm not used to being away from my taicho." She said in a hushed tone, looking away. Resolve was impossible when she looked like that. Ichigo gave a small chuckle. He just couldn't stay mad at her for long. She was just a girl after all. A silly one at that. And he couldn't really blame her for having mixed feelings about their little trip. He too hadn't wanted to go in the first place, but he might as well enjoy their time together while it lasted. Not many guys after all, got to spend time with her for too long.

"Try not to think about him too much. It'll lessen any pain or sickness you feel." The orange haired captain said, laying back.

"But even that deosn't help does it, Ichigo?" Ah, he had been wondering when she would bring _her_ up. "We all know you miss Yoruichi-san. Ever since she went missing, you haven't been the same."

"Yoruichi was..." Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo sighed, feeling the emotional burden rise once more. "She understood me, you know? She was always there for me when I needed her. I guess, I grew too attached. I got used to having her around. I depended on her... like I did with mother." Turning on his side, Ichigo frowned a bit, his eyes burning, but not tearing up. "I just wish I knew if she were alright, where she was."

"You love her?" The question was dying to be asked, but Rangiku had honestly never seen him this way, or heard his voice in this tone. Ichigo thought for a moment, he had never admitted that to anyone. Yet, he felt as if this conversation would bring the two of them a bit closer.

"Love I thought wasn't an option for me. Everytime I got close to someone, something seemed to happen to them. I didn't want that for her, but it happened." Sighing, Ichigo sat up, looking out of the sliding glass door. The moon was full, and for a moment, he could see the smiling face of his goddess. "I love Yoruichi, more than I should."

"You miss her alot."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I had no idea you felt so strongly for her." The sorrow in the air was palpable as Ichigo glanced back towards her, giving her a soft smile.

"I'll find her. Where ever she is. I'll find her."

Rangiku decided it wasn't good to continue the convo. He was love-struck, love-sick for Yoruichi. She didn't want to make it worse. Yet, she couldn't help the tightening feeling within her heart at the notion of him loving someone else. It was absurd for her to be jealoous! She and Ichigo rarely talked, except when they were thrown on a mission together. Other than that, he had avoided alot of people from soul society. With a small sigh, she laid her head back down. Was is she that was the heartbreaker? Or Yoruichi? She often wondered which of them were the most desired. Since childhood, it had been a body competiton between them, and every guy had always prefered Yoruichi. In a way, Rangiku was glad the dark skinned goddess was gone. But now, more than ever, she wanted the man asleep before her to be happy. And she couldn't figure out why. Why couldn't she place this knew feeling?


End file.
